<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm mornings by Pitchou8910</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345231">Warm mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchou8910/pseuds/Pitchou8910'>Pitchou8910</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy KarkatxReaders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, I wrote this at 1 am but I like how it turned out, Other, Reader's gender is non specified, Short &amp; Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, read this and get cavities from how sweet it is, yay first time I post on here!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:34:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchou8910/pseuds/Pitchou8910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up rolled over to the wall, but Karkat decided he wouldn't let you be cold.</p><p>Cuddles ensue :3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Karkat Vantas/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sleepy KarkatxReaders [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2242380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You wake up with the feeling of something cool and flat against your forehead. Ugh, you rolled up to the wall in your sleep again. You brace yourself for how cold you'll inevitably be when your senses wake up; your blankets never stay on when you move in your sleep like that.</p><p>The cold doesn't come. Instead, you feel a warm body against your back. It's slowly breathing and rumbling with soft purrs, and in this moment, it's like you're in the middle of a fire somehow not warm enough to burn you.</p><p>You know he's only there for your sake; this can’t be a comfortable position for him. There's an arm laid atop of you, scrunched up because there's no space for it between you and the wall, and the other is most likely folded underneath his torso since you don't feel it against your back.</p><p>You turn your head and end up awkwardly close to your lover's face, so you twist around completely and lower yourself so that you can snuggle against his chest.</p><p>"Mornin' Karkat"</p><p>"Hey"</p><p>He still sounds asleep, voice soft and breathy like it never is, and you feel your heart flutter at the thought that you're the only one who gets to hear him like that. You make a humming noise, nuzzling his chest, and wrap your arms around him so you can hug him tight. He's heavy on the poor arm you got under him, but it's worth it for the way his purring gets louder, so you continue to give him the affection he deserves.</p><p>When you start laying quick little kisses wherever you can reach- which right now is his upper arm and shoulder- he speaks up.</p><p>"What's all of this for?"</p><p>"Thank you for keeping me warm." He lets out a huff of breath at that, in a way that you know means he doesn't think any thank yous are needed.</p><p>"I know you hate waking up like that"</p><p>And you know he does. You can't believe you have someone who knows you this well, who uses that to make you happy. Who loves to see you happy, and who you know you can make happy, simply by being you. Well, and also...</p><p>"I love you," you say, because it's the truth and because it makes him happy.</p><p>"I love you too"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it as much as I liked coming up with it, and if you did please consider leaving a kudo or commenting :D </p><p>Also, if you read this and want more, feel free to request specific scenarios in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>